Contra Courtney
by Livi Grace
Summary: Years after leaving Total Drama and the island, Courtney has graduated law school at one of the top universities. Her newest case will turn her world upside down when she realizes her newest client is none other than Duncan himself.
1. First Impressions Last a Lifetime

Duncan Jones did not walk: he swaggered. This was one of the first things the fresh-faced lawyer, Courtney Satella noticed about her newest client as he entered her small but tidy office in the Willoughby and Wolfhart building in the core of the city. Her boss took care to mention for her not to take anything this particular client said to heart; he had quite a reputation among some of the other firms and this time he accepted his police department provided lawyer without a fight.

"Mr. Jones," Courtney began as she stood to greet her client with an extended hand. Her neat business suit was certainly a contrast to his dingy black tee shirt and jeans and she resisted the urge to use hand sanitizer after his warm hand met her own with a remark about just how lovely she looked in her pencil skirt.

"Please, take a seat. My name is Courtney Satella, and I will be representing you. It seems that you have quite the amount of experience with the legal system, not unlike myself." She added with a sniff as she took her seat behind the desk and turned her attention to the thick file in front of her.

Duncan took his time, taking a lap around the office taking care to run a finger along the spines of the leather books so neatly lined up on the bookshelf before obeying her request to sit in the chair across from his new representative. As he watched her looking over his file, he couldn't help but feel a familiar twinge in his gut. It had taken a moment, but he recognized her now. Sure, she had changed a bit: gotten older, grew her hair out, went to law school… but she still had the same expressions, mannerisms, annoying voice, and lovely curves. Without a doubt, he knew this was the same Courtney Satella he had met on a reality show, the same Courtney Satella he had fallen head over heels for, and the same Courtney Satella he never thought he would see again after he left that god forsaken island.


	2. Realizations

_Why is this delinquent staring at me?_ Courtney found herself wondering as she tried not to look up from the file on her desk (little did she know, it was not the first time she had thought this about this particular delinquent staring at her). She slipped up and narrowed her chestnut eyes at the turquoise pair that had slowly made its way over her body with such careful attention before turning her attention back to the thick slab of papers that made up his records.

Multiple trips to juvie, altercations with his parole officer, destruction of private property, the list went on and on. She was used to seeing clients with an extensive list of bad behavior, but she stopped in shock when she saw one specific charge she couldn't peel her eyes off of. Typed at the top of the sheet of heavy paper in bold print was " **Destruction of the private property of Chris McClean** ". There was absolutely no way this black haired, turquoise eyed delinquent she was supposed to be defending was the same foul ogre who she had known so long ago, the same foul ogre who had apparently blown up Chris' vacation house and gotten away with only a short trip to juvie, the lucky bastard.

Courtney forced herself to snap out of the daze she was in to turn back to Duncan about his newest string of crimes. He had been caught with marijuana on him and while it was a misdemeanor in the province where he was arrested, the officer wanted to see him do a year for it due to his record.

"Well, Mr. Jones, I don't suppose you expect me to make a case for you having glaucoma, do you?" Courtney rolled her eyes, for a moment forgetting to remain professional and aligned with her client. Best-case scenario, he didn't recognize her name or face and this trial would be done and over soon. A small part of her almost wanted to see him locked away. She had taken time to better herself after the years on the show, but here he was sitting around pulling the same old shit he always did. Why should he get away with it? Having him sitting in her office across from her stung slightly, the last time she saw him they were both young and stupid, and now times had only changed for one of them.

Courtney's remark must have caught him off guard because Duncan took a moment before replying. It took the little self-control he had to hold back from calling her Princess and rambling off some smart comment back. But the time for that would come later. For now, he would let her do her job. He didn't want to go back to jail this time, the thought scared him, and he wasn't quite ready to let her know that he recognized her just yet. From that point, he chose to behave and the rest of their meeting followed standard procedure. As he left, Duncan looked around the room to make sure Courtney wasn't watching as he grabbed a business card from the sterling silver stand on the secretary's desk in the office's entry room. The thick cardstock and neat slanted writing reeked of professionalism and it had Courtney written all over it. He tucked the card into the pocket of his jeans before leaving the office to return to his small apartment in the city for the night. Perhaps it was time for things to change.


	3. I Think That He Knows

That night, Courtney stayed at work as late as she could. For a brief moment, she contemplated asking her boss to leave the case; but Courtney Satella could not do that, she wasn't a quitter. She wrote and crumpled lists of pros and cons before finally smoothing them out and running them through the shredder before leaving the office for the night. She knew she had to stay with the case, she knew she had to keep Duncan from going to jail, and she knew she'd have to stay professional. It wouldn't be that hard. He didn't even recognize her, after all!

When she returned to the small apartment she shared with Bridgette, she spared herself her usual glass of wine and went straight to bed. Bridgette was passed out on the couch with Geoff and it looked like they had a long night. Courtney would have to wait until tomorrow to vent about her own day.

The next morning, Courtney was up, showered and dressed before her alarm even went off. She was ready to get to work and get her cases over with as soon as possible. After a short commute to the office, she was behind her desk and churning through clients with ease. Before she knew it, it was time for her mid-day coffee break. As she made her way to the Starbucks a few blocks from the office, her cell phone chirped loudly from the pocket of her coat. She didn't recognize the number, but she hardly ever did. All of her office calls were forwarded to her cell phone just in case a client needed to reach her when she wasn't in. When she answered with her usual greeting, "Courtney Satella, defense lawyer, to whom am I speaking?" she wasn't quite ready for the reply she would receive.

A familiar smooth baritone voice rang out from the phone, "Hey, Princess. I'm just sitting at the local precinct thinking about how lovely it would be to see your face right now."

"Duncan?!" Courtney questioned loudly, forgetting she was screaming into the phone and oncoming traffic. Several people turned to look at her as she plowed her way through the crowds to enter the coffee shop. "Are you in trouble again? What did you do this time? I swear, you're not making my job any easier… And did you call me Princess?" As the soft jazz music and sharp scent of coffee beans hit her, she remembered she wasn't supposed to care that much. "And please, call me Ms. Satella, Mr. Jones." She added as she took her place in line. _So much for him not knowing._ She thought to herself as she waited and he talked.

"Well, you see, I was visiting an old family friend of mine and wouldn't you know it, but my uncle stopped by and it turns out he thought up a little scheme to help us both out. Come down to the 87th Precinct when you get a chance. I promise, you won't regret it." He smirked to himself as he hung up before she could answer. He knew she'd be there before the day was over. He never realized how nice it could be to have family connections with the cops. Then again, he never really had the chance to take advantage until now.

**I know! I cranked out two chapters in one night. Thank you to the reviewer who asked for more and motivated me to continue this story. I can't wait to finish up the next few chapters to show you where this plan will be going. I have a whole lot up my sleeves. **


End file.
